happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Where In Time is Giggles Sandiego?
Summary After what was supposed to be a quick grocery store run, Giggles doesn't arrive home for a long time. Cuddles has no problem with this and just assumes she's bumped into an old friend or something innocent like that. Until that night, the poor bunny starts having nightmares and becomes paranoid about the thought that someone has kidnapped his girlfriend. Plot One day, Giggles runs to the grocery store to pick up a few snacks before the upcoming sleepover between her and Cuddles. Cuddles has already arrived and is currently sitting in the living room, eagerly waiting for the celebration to commence. Giggles kisses him good-bye and joyfully skips out the door. Hours pass by and Cuddles hasn't heard a word from her. Things get even stranger when Cuddles checks his phone and discovers that she hasn't even called or texted him. At first, he just brushes it off and assumes she's just hanging out with an old friend or something like that. But all of a sudden, he begins to dose off and fall asleep. Cuddles' dream starts out normal, with he and Giggles on a date together when suddenly a UFO crashes outside. Two aliens then come in and kidnap Giggles as he watches in horror. Cuddles gasps after waking up from such a horrible nightmare and begins to breath heavily, relieved that the horrible scenario wasn't real. But then he begins to remember the many times the two have died and been in perilous situations together. He then rushes out the door to save his girlfriend. When he enters the grocery store where Giggles had been, he starts searching for the kidnapper. Cuddles then spots Lifty and Shifty laughing about something and starts beating the two up. "That's what you get for kidnapping Giggles!" Cuddles screams. "What? We didn't kidnap anybody. We were just laughing at this new Garfield comic," Shifty says with a severe nosebleed. Cuddles then awkwardly walks away as the two raccoon brothers slowly start dying thanks to the severe crippling injuries he had brought upon them. Cuddles then hears a Giggles' voice from the next aisle over screaming at the top of her lungs. He zooms over as fast as he can when he sees his girlfriend covered from head to toe in cookie crumbs, with a chocolate smudged face and a noticeably large belly. He asks her what happened and why she was screaming, when she explains to him the story of what happened. During her shopping spree, Giggles didn't realize that the day was free cookie day at the grocery store and couldn't resist the opportunity to indulge in this free sweet sensation to her heart's content. She then explains to him that she was screaming out of excitement due to the fact that she then realized that they are also serving peanut butter cookies. Cuddles then blushes when suddenly, a zombie Shifty sneaks up behind him and bites him on the leg, causing him to start bleeding. Giggles tries to find something to stop the bleeding, but she's too bloated to do so. She awkwardly waddles to the bandage aisle, when she accidentally knocks over a table. The table falls over and crushes her. Cuddles watches in pure shock, about to die from blood loss. After Cuddles dies, the zombified raccoon looks and the camera and says "Sometimes revenge is sweeter than cookies!" Deaths Lifty and Shifty get beaten up by Cuddles (Shifty comes back as a zombie, it is unknown whether the same happened to Lifty) Giggles gets squished by a table Cuddles dies of blood loss after being bitten by a zombie Trivia The episode title is a reference to the children's game show, Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego. Additionally, the episode was named as a response to Carmen Sandiego's 20th anniversary this year Kevin Shinick (the host of the forementioned game show) admitted to finding the episode hilarious although he claimed that he would rather it have been a full length parody rather than just a brief pun in the title. Category:Season 102 Episodes